Hidden in time
by Eonsister
Summary: Heba was just trying to keep a normal high-school life together. Or as normal as it could be when you are having a spirit living in your soul with no memories of what you know, and have to keep secret that you were his best friend, but has been hiding 5000 years in the future under the name 'Yugi? ( high rating just to be safe )
1. Stranger in the palace

The high priest Seth was trying to read some scrolls but his thoughts was on the boy who was apparently from lower Kemet who had been foolishly arrested for looking like their pharaoh and was now sleeping on his bed. The brown haired high priest was trying to push the boy out of his mind but the memories of the little time he had spent in the throne room as the tri-colored youth kept popping up as he looked deep in thoughts at his millennium rod.

~ flashback~

Seth was getting tired of having to deal with all kinds of criminals and their disgusting looking ka, his fellow priestess Isis had, had a vision from her millennium necklace that a person with a pure ba from the Lower Egypt who had sneaked out of his home and into the Upper part Egypt would show up having been accused for something she couldn't figure out but Seth had seen it in her eyes that she had held some of what she had seen back but didn't think more about it until he heard that crime the last criminal had been accused for which was having the exact same look as his cousin. He was stared at the kneeling male who had been looking on the floor who had the same star shaped hair but with purple tips instead of crimson and the golden bangs was softly framing his face but was missing the golden stripes that his cousin had until the high priest heard the owner of the key that made everybody stare at the boy. "There is more than one ka is residing inside this boy!" Seth was about to yell something when he froze the moment the boy looked at him with wide amethyst colored innocent eyes making Seth feel like he was looking at someone send from the gods but did also see a hidden warning as he heard the boy whisper "please, don't anger it" the high priest didn't know what to think about it but had to do his job and used the rod to pull out the ka of the boy which first manifested into what looked like a female girl magician wearing white clothes and hat with silver hair holding a small staff and a warrior looking boy holding a sword who was as big as the ka self.

The two ka might have looked confused on all of the surprised faces in the room at first, but when they looked concerned at the boy that whimpered while looking like he was in pain from trying to keep something inside did the mage and sword-man kneel at the boy who was whispering something Seth heard as "Don't come out, I'm not in danger" and "The others are already by my side" as his breath was rigged and his eyes twice as big as before if that was possible before he screamed in pain making the two ka backing a bit away and all the persons and even the young prince, was surprised over the giant black, with ruby red glowing orbs dragon, that appeared over the boy. The two other ka was now guarding the boy as all the guards had raised their weapons and some of the priests had summoned a ka and Seth was about to do the same when he looked at the boy who looked like he was on the verge to be unconscious and saw the mouth form a "don't" before the amethyst colored eyes closed the moment the giant dragon made a earth shaking roar that none of those who was looking at the dragon would forget for a long time as the orbs began to glow as it looked at all those who was ready to attack it and its master. The moment Seth looked the dragon in the eyes was it like he got a picture of what the dragons next move for all those who was threatening its master was and then realized that the boy had warned him not to look like he would attack him, and wasn't too surprised as he saw how little surprised the necklace wearing priestess who hadn't summoned anything looked while she wasn't looking like she was going to attack or summon anything, anytime soon and then looked at how many guards and some of the other priests that was just waiting for the prince to give the command.

Seth looked at his cousin – the prince which seemed to have taken a little offence from that the huge black ka would look like it would defy and even possibly attack anyone but the boy and the worry inside him was only growing from the moment that the prince summoned Ra one of the three gods which apparently was some sort of que for the black dragon to roar, as rays that killed all the guards who had raised their weapons and all the ka's summoned included Ra was shot from the red orbs, making Ra and two other ka left though. The giant gold colored god who Seth in all secret always ever since he had first seen it had thought it looked like an oversized golden chicken which was severely damaged and the boy's other two ka who had been covering the boy. All the people who hadn't been hit by the rays looked like they didn't know what to do as the dragon growled for a moment like a warning making them fear that it would attack again, before it disappeared together with the other ka with a mighty roar, leaving the room silent.

Seth looked at the small boy on the floor and couldn't help but think that he had somehow been partly guilty for angering the black beast into attacking, since it had been him who had forced all three ka out of the boy like he had done to all the other who had been judged in front of either the pharaoh or in this case the prince with his rod and if he had to be honest was he not sure if the beast would show itself again since no one knew how dangerous the beast could be if it was acting like that with the boy unconscious and let loose it's anger on those in the room to protect its master who had, had all of his ka ripped out of his small body at once, "To have such a beast inside ready to defy even the mighty prince of the upper Kemet and his sun god" Seth mumbled those words as he felt a shiver down his spine as he walked towards the boy.

Everyone was looking cautiously at the brown haired high priest walked over and scooped the boy up in his arms and felt the moment that the boy was in his arms that the three ka, where one of them had just shown how much destruction it could bring to its opponents was a little wary of him but would protect him since he was holding the boy as Seth announced "I will take care of this boy and keep him in my chamber! ANYONE who dare go inside WITHOUT permission will find themselves facing my wrath!" He was looking at the surprised crimson eyed prince from when he said 'anyone' before he walked out of the room with his eyes on the boy in his arms even if he heard in the back of his mind someone call his name but didn't turn around and walked straight to his chambers but had a small frowning as he could feel against one of his arms that the back of the boy wasn't as smooth as he had first assumed it would be as he laid the boy on his bed, and watched him for a bit, toying with the idea that the boy wasn't just a commoner who had been a sneaky mouse but something that would have started a war if the boy had been hurt in any way before shaking his head of the idea as he walked out of the room.

~ flashback over ~

Seth made a quiet sigh of the memory of his cousin demand to know why he had acted like he did back when the ka had killed more than half of the guards in the room, but even Seth had a hard time answering that since he had no idea when he snapped out of his memories when he heard a weak pained groan from the bed and turned around to the sight of the boy slowly waking up and stood up leaving the reading for later since now would be a great time for him to get some answers and walked over to the bed and looked at him. "So, you finally decided to wake up… mind explain what you were thinking, sneaking into the upper Kemet?" Seth had expected him to get a bit scared from having the high priest being the first sight, but all he got was a soft groan and rolled amethyst eyes and words that made the idea he had earlier come back as the brown haired raised an eyebrow "Please tell me that I'm not back home and that my ka didn't start a war..." He kneeled to look curiously look the boy in his eyes, "To answer those things, then you are still in the palace of the upper Kemet and no your ka haven't started any war, even if your ka was powerful enough to almost take out the prince's god. Now my questions are, who are you, why are you here and how come you have such a powerful beast, that you thought would create a war?" The boy looked more relaxed with the answers Seth gave but looked uncomfortable from Seth's questions but looked down, making the golden bangs hide his face. "My name is Heba... I'm from the Lower Egypt and tried to sneak into upper Egypt because one of my friends was rumored to be a slave here in the palace" The boy looked at the brown haired like he was carefully choosing what to say and what to keep for himself for now "And about my ka... I thought that it would create a war since it attacked your ruler and almost killed everybody else" Seth made a nod knowing that was all he would get from the boy who he now knew as Heba and stood up "Right... Get some sleep, you'll have to face the council and prince tomorrow..." The rod holder walked out of the room not giving Heba any time to answer.

Heba made a sigh from trying to decide if hiding some important details about himself from the man who, from what all Heba knew was the reason that there wasn't going to be any war but was secretly a bit happy that it had 'only' been the prince and not pharaoh since he had been raised to not hold anything back from the pharaoh. "They have at least been generous enough to not send me back right away..." Heba shivered when he thought about the reason he had left in the first place. "There's no way I'm going back as long as father wants me to marry that jackal of a girl…" He was about to look out of the window, when he heard the voice of the one he had told Seth about. "Well dis is a surprise. Did ya finally get enough of Teana and yer dad forcing you ta marry her?" Heba rolled his eyes as the young tri-colored used a sarcastic tone as he looked at the person who had spoken, "No Jono, I just wanted to run away from home to be treated like a criminal and have all three ka ripped out of my body at the same time, since being the prince of Lower Egypt is a stressful thing!" Jono chuckled and smiled. "It's good ta see ya Heba after so long... But anyway, if you're staying at this room while you're here then we are going to see each other a lot more since I'm serving this guy his name is Seth who has an ego so big that it would fill half of the palace!" Heba laughed of the joke as they both smiled "I'm glad I met you too Jo, but please don't mention who I am to anyone. I haven't told anyone about your little ka secret so I'm just a childhood friend while I'm here… Hey, maybe I can try to get you home with me and have you stay and be my playmate at the palace like when we were kids!"

* * *

Eon: Welp! first chap over and I'm already putting Yugi through pain... I'm such a sweet person~

Yugi: Hey, this isn't what you said in the summary..! *gets hit by baseball bat*

Eon: *holds said bat* Hush, enjoy your stay in ancient Egypt as long as you can, little prince! ... Yugi? *pokes to the unconscious boy*

Yami: *looks worried at the scene* Eon, doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and hope to see you next time!


	2. What's your name?

Jono made a smiled nod before he left making Heba smile as he looked out of the window with his thoughts on how to get his friend with him, before the smile disappeared when he thought about how his father, who had with only the thought of Heba having an heir in mind, chosen the female not knowing that Teana who he had picked was just after the power that being Heba's wife would mean she would get, making Heba sneak out of the palace in the middle of the night with his friends, Ryou and Malik covering his back, since Jono had been taken from the palace some years before, but on the way to the upper Kemet did the tri-colored encounter a white haired person who had looked like Ryou just with shorter hair, but had claimed to be Akefia Touzuko, the ''king of thieves'', and Heba had only escaped the claws of the thief, by faking that he had died by having his black dragon hide him in the dark, when he had fallen down in a ravine from being chased and had waited for hours and hours until the sun was beginning to show before he thought that it was somewhat safe for the black dragon to get them up from the dark but when the black dragon had retreated back into his soul did the exhaustion from having the dragon out for so long hit so hard that he passed out on the spot.

Thinking of that made the boy shiver, since he never wanted to see the scarred man again. "The chance to see him again, is probably as big as the Nile continuing to have water in it…" Heba closed his eyes as he laid down on the bed again, being happy that he had seen his best friend and didn't have to listen to the screeching that was called Teana's voice for the night, thanks to the owner of the room, before falling asleep. It was the next morning when Heba slowly woke up feeling like he had recovered what power it had taken to have his beast who had been angered and his to the point where he had felt that the ka had seen even the prince and his golden ka to be on the same side as the thief but didn't think more of it as he got up from the bed and looked around "Well seems like either everyone is asleep or just hasn't reached this part yet…" He took a step when he felt worried that something was missing, before he realized that it was the gold he was used to be wearing back home, so he smiled a little, as he softly laid a hand on his tunic, while thinking about that it was the only thing covering the drawings of his three ka that had been carved on his back when he was too young to know why it had been down when it had been discovered what was sleeping in his ba with the symbol of royalty below the ka drawings as the prof of him being part of the lower Kemet's royalty which was why he was always hiding his back even when he was sleeping that could reveal who he was before he walked out of the room to explore the palace.

He was walking around until he found himself in a beautiful garden making him forget that it wasn't his own palace's garden he had walked into for a moment but it would seem to be a critical moment since he felt his mage ka pull in his mind making him turn just to see one he recognized from the day before that the taller had been in the room meaning he was probably one of the priests seeing he had a golden ring hanging around his neck making him feel a bit nervous, but Heba didn't recognize the younger female who was by his side when the priest spoke with a look that he was ready to protect the girl but had also a friendly undertone in his voice, like he didn't want to scare the younger boy. "Well this is a surprise, I thought that it was the prince who was trying to skip his lessons but, turns out to be you… Um…" Heba made a little smile knowing that he had only told Seth his name and had a feeling he could trust the two magicians in front of him, who looked like they didn't want to offend him by asking his name. "Heba, my name is Heba sir, but please don't mention that you know it to anyone else than high priest Seth and servant Jono" The girl giggled when she heard the name but the older male just made a nod with a smile and a soft sigh, "You have my word as a magician, Heba…" The grown up looked down on who Heba assumed to be his apprentice. "And that includes you Mana." Heba smile as the brown-haired girl made a pout. "I know that and I'm not gonna tell anyone Mahad!" Mahaad was just making a chuckle of the pout before looking at Heba who looked more relaxed than when they had just met.

Heba turned to look at the garden again, thinking of his friends and how Ryou would have loved how the garden looked, when he heard Mahad speak to him, "So Heba you seem to be still a little young, so what kind of people is your family?" Mahad had only thought that the boy would try to avoid the question but both magicians got surprised when Heba straight out froze on the spot, making Mahaad almost sure that one or more of the ka, fearing specific the one he had seen been summoned deep from within the boy's ba the day before, who had been peacefully asleep was now just waiting for the boy to call their name and make sure he wouldn't have to answer when he got surprised when Mana ran over and looked apologizing at the boy. "Sorry Heba, my master didn't know how you was feeling about your family, you haven't been here for more than one day!" Mana smiled as she noticed that the boy had calmed a bit more down from probably having seen some logic in those words and took one of Heba's hands, "Come on, let's hang out!" Mahaad was about to say something when Mana pulled the surprised and slightly confused Heba with her and just made a deep sigh and a smile when he saw Seth walk up to his side looking after the two disappearing youngsters as the mage spoke. "That Heba boy is certainly going to create some life in this place, before he has to leave."

Seth wasn't too surprised that the boy had told his name to the ones he knew always could keep a secret if they wanted to and shook his head a bit. "It seems that the 'friend' that he tried to find, was the mutt who is serving me." Seth made a sigh as he closed his eyes. "I've been talking to the prince and the boy is to be observed by you and me as long as he is staying here" Those words chocked Mahad to look surprised at Seth. "Are you sure those are his words? I mean the boy haven't done anything after the incident which WE caused yesterday!" Seth made a sigh knowing where the ring holder came from since none of them knew almost anything about the boy who had turned from arrested criminal to under-surveillance-guest at the palace over a night except for the fact that some dangerous ka was sleeping inside the boy, ready to defy even the prince of the upper Kemet and his divine ka, like the status of being a royal prince was nothing new to it. Having that thought made Seth chuckle a bit making the magician look wondering on him. "Wouldn't it be funny if that ka wouldn't give the status of a prince any attention because it was living inside one?" Mahad was about to say something when Seth spoke again, "But that's not possible, that boy is only a royal slave at the highlight of his life…" Nothing was spoken between the two men before Mahaad made a sigh. "I don't know why you have to say such things, but I have the feeling that he isn't a slave if that's what you think…"

Mana had brought Heba to the Nile and had begun to splash water on Heba, who's hair even when soaked in water kept its star form, was trying to make the girl as wet as he was, after having been around the market for a couple of hours getting their clothes all wet while laughing until they had to get up and go back to the palace where they saw the prince, making Heba smile a bit with a little wave but was only receiving a glare from the one he could almost make a joke about them being walking mirrors and lowered his hand only raising an eyebrow since it had been a long time since anyone had done that in front him without being punished, as he looked at Mana, who looked confused scratching her head. "That's weird, he usually isn't like this." That created even more questions in Heba's mind, but didn't ask further as he decided to ask the prince himself next time he got the chance since Mana suggested that they should get some food which the boy was about to say no but a loud growl from his stomach answered the now giggling girl as he blushed out of embarrassment "Maybe a tiny snack wouldn't hurt." Mana smiled as she showed the way to the kitchen neither noticing the crimson eyes who was watching them from a distance.

Mahad was thinking over what could have been the reason for Heba to have sneaked all the way to the other side of Egypt when he saw the young prince and walked over to him as the crimson eyes landed on him. "Mahad, do you get the same vibes from our guest that I get?" Mahad looked confused at the crimson eyed prince. "What do you mean by 'vibes' my prince?" The crimson haired made a sigh as he looked out of the window again. "That guy's ka acted like, being close to royal people, was like being around commoners! That guy is hiding something but I don't know what" Mahad wanted to shake his head but was only making a small smile, "Try to get to know him a little, you might get surprised about the outcome" The crimson eyed prince looked confused after Mahad who had left him and then raised an eye brow thinking of what the mage could have meant when he noticed the boy looking right back at him but what surprised him was the smile on the boy's face, before Mana dragged him away, making Atem sigh, and walk away wondering if he should give it a try or not.

Eon: Hmm, I wonder what kind of vibes it is ~

Yugi: I certainly hope you know since it's your story..

Eon: Silence, or I might make you get in trouble earlier than planned! D

Yami: *sighs* Eon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh and hope she'll see you next time!


	3. Talking with gods and goddesses

Thanks to Yue in the Stars for the review on the previous chap! I'm happy you like it so far and, hope there will be no confusion in the chap~

* * *

Atem walked out thinking of what to say and how to act since the first time he had seen the boy, with Mana had he made a frown, but it had been from getting those weird vibes from the boy, which had made Atem want to get away before they got any closer. He thought back on the moment he had seen the huge ka, who had been the only one who had ever hurt Ra in such amount of damage in one single attack. "Not even Seth can summon that powerful a ka… something's not right about him…" The crimson eyed prince had been walking in his own thoughts when he bumped into something or rather someone, when he heard a body fall to the floor and a voice he didn't really know started to curse as he looked down to see who it was and saw none other than Heba who was the one he had made fall on the floor. "Son of a jackal! that fucking hurt, you shitty camel ass!" Atem was frozen speechless when he heard the cursing since, almost no one would have the courage to curse at him since if his father had known, not even the black ka would be able to save him from the whipping he would have gotten.

Heba had sneaked around the palace after having parted ways with Mana and had been about to turn a corner as he bumped into someone and fell, making him curse as he rubbed his head before looking for who it was who had been the culprit, when he looked into a couple of crimson eyes and got back up on his legs as he raised an eye brow of the speechless prince. "Oh, didn't see that it was you." He was using a casual tone since talking to royals wasn't that uncommon for him, but this rewarded him with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't… Aren't you a bit reckless? I mean… you could get whipped, if my dad knew that you cursed in front of me!" Heba was a little surprised over that something as simple as cursing in front of the person who didn't seem that much older than himself, but didn't like the thought of getting whipped and made a shrug. "What's wrong with cursing? I mean it's just words." Heba smiled and had to hold himself back from laughing of the face the other made. He placed a hand on his hip as he looked at his double, "Don't tell be you've never cursed before!" Heba would have laughed, if he hadn't been so stunned in disbelieve, when he saw Atem, slightly blushing, turn his head away with a pout, but had a hard time not facepalming or slap Atem, when Heba heard him mumbling, that he had been taught that a prince shouldn't curse.

Atem could see the complete disbelieve in Heba's eyes, like the other couldn't grasp that he had been taught that cursing was something no prince would ever do, no matter what, so the reason for the rule had been, for not getting him tempted to do it. An awkward silence fell between the two boys, before Heba decided to break it. "So… where were you heading before you made me swear, like Ammit was trying to bite my soul's ass?" Atem didn't know why but on one side did he want to scold the other for the disrespect of the god, but on the other side did he want to laugh a bit when he imagined Ammit biting the butt, so he looked strict at the other while laughing inside a little. "That was really disrespectful towards the gods you know." The crimson eyed prince made a soft sigh, when he heard the Heba mumble something about Atem being right, and that he probably should go apologize to them. Atem was about to leave when he heard the other whisper for himself, "Maybe I should play some games with my ka, after apologizing…" This made Atem quickly spin around and look excited at Heba. "Wait, you like to play games?" Atem smiled as he looked at the surprised Heba who made a nod making him smile even more. "Yeah, I love playing games so, let's play some games, when I'm back from the temple!" Atem made a soft blush, as he was happy that his tan hid it, when he heard Heba softly giggle, before smiling as he looked at Atem. "Sure! I love playing games!" The amethyst eyed boy made a big smile, as he waived his hand before running off to, what Atem guessed was the nearest temple the commoners was allowed into, and decided, that it was a good thing he had listened to Mahad this time around.

Heba was on his way to the nearby temple when an angel like ka landed in front of him. Heba had no doubt whose ka it was, making him get a bad feeling when he saw how badly wounded it was. "Why are you here? Did Ryou send you?" Heba was beginning to fear the worst when the angel began to weep. "H-Hey don't cry, n-nothing is dangerously wrong back home… is there?" Heba didn't know the answer, since the angel made a gasp, right before it disappeared, making Heba now run towards the temple, now desperate to talk with the gods. His heart was racing in wariness, since he might have sneaked out of the palace to get away from his father and the soon-to-be-forced marriage, but he still loved his old man with all his heart. He ran as fast, as his legs would allow, dodging everything in his way and even hurried so much that he ignored a voice that he in the back of his head slightly registered as Seth, yelling something about Heba having to slow down, but didn't even one bit before he was standing in front of the temple, to catch his breath for a moment before rushing into the temple only slowing down to a hold to kneel down in front of the giant statues of Ra, Osiris and Isis sitting on their thrones in front of him.

Heba was always a bit nervous when he was about to speak to the gods, and took a deep breath and was about to speak when he heard a female voice, a voice he had heard every time he had been in a temple with a statue. _"It has been a while, prince of the light."_ Heba made a small sigh, not wanting to offend the goddess, "Isis, I do still not understand why you gods have given me such a name, when I'm not worth of it, my goddess…" The tri-colored was still looking down on the floor as he heard the voice of Ra who was making a chuckle. _"You might not understand it now, but a time will come when you will see the reason for yourself."_ Heba had been wondering what they had meant by it since they had called him that for the first time which had been the first time the gods had appeared in front of him, though there was still something that was overshadowing his confusion when he heard Osiris speak, _"Your heart seems to be troubled… does something bother you young one?"_ Heba knew that he was being rude when he looked up without permission from the gods, but looked pleading on Osiris. "Please, oh almighty gods and goddess, my friend's ka appeared in front of me while being wounded and crying. Please tell me that Lower Egypt is as I left it and my father isn't walking in your garden, oh mighty Osiris!" Heba looked down, not able to look at the divine beings, when he heard words that brought made the prince much more relieved. _"Do not worry, your home is as safe as you left it, with your father still sitting, very much alive, on his throne."_ Heba could almost hear Osiris smile in the words, as he heard Isis make a little laugh, and smiled of her words. _"Yes, and he has already visited our temple, asking for the same as you. He has been just as worried about you, as you are about him but worry not we have told him that you are as safe as you could be."_

After leaving the temple with a much lighter heart, did the notice Seth who was glaring at Heba, making said prince a bit uncomfortable, but knew somewhere that he deserved if just a little that glare for not stopping, when Seth had asked him to. He made a quiet little laugh as he reached Seth, feeling much smaller under the glare as the taller looked down at him. "So… what kind of explaining do you have for running away even when I told you to stop?" Heba felt like hiding somewhere far, far away from Seth and the glare he was on the receiving end of. "Ah, well you see, the thing is…" The tri-colored had a hard time trying to come up with an excuse, but heard the voice of the one, he only now knew he had hoped so much to hear. "I finally found you Heba!" said prince smiled as the crimson eyed one came up to his side with a smile. "Ready to play some games?" The word 'games' made Heba forget about Seth and his glare for the moment, "Are you crazy? I was born ready!" The two ran away from Seth, who was just trying to register what just happened. "Did I just… get ignored?" He made a growl angered over what happened when he heard some poorly concealed giggling from behind the corner, making him even more pissed since he was almost sure that it was Mana. "Mahad is going to have to find a new apprentice when I'm done." Seth made a little smirk since he heard the giggling stop and running feets started in its place.

* * *

Me: Welp, last chap where we are in the past for the whole chap~ *too innocent looking smile*

Yugi: *hiding behind Atem* Why do I have the feeling of that, she's going to drag us into some chaotic chaos?

Me: Oh hush, I won't let it be THAT bad… At first at least~

Atem: *sighs as Yugi runs away and Eon laughs crazy* Eon doesn't own anything and hope she will see you in the next chap!


	4. Goodbye Egypt, Hello future Japan!

Eon: Gomenasai everyone! I know it's been a while, but I've been really busy! And thanks to Yue in the Stars again for the review, I hope you'll keep enjoy reading and reviewing!

Yugi: With what?

Eon: Ideas for my other stories that just wouldn't leave my head, school and slipping in and out of the fandom… So I'm going to make this chap longer, to say sorry!

Yami: Geez, just say the disclaimer…

Eon: *pouts* I don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of the characters! So enjoy and review everyone!

* * *

Months went by, and the two princes enjoyed each-others company, to the point where the people in the castle knew that, you couldn't find one of the tri-color haired without the other, so it had been like the ka-accident had almost never happened, but no good things last forever…

Heba waked out of his room with a yawn, thinking over what kind of games he should play with Atem today, but a bad feeling was nagging him in the back of his head and something bad usually happened when he got that feeling. He walked through the corridors and ended in front of the throne room where he had often found his best friend, and was about to knock on the door when he was stopped and pulled away from the door, looking confused when he saw who was pulling him along. "H-Hey, what's wrong Jono? What are you doing?" The taller boy looked back at Heba as he looked worried, "I know a lot of people will miss you, inclusive me, Mana and the prince, but you need to get away from the palace before that thief, gets wind of you being alive and is staying here in the palace!"

Heba didn't need more hints to know what thief his friend was talking about, and felt a chill down his spine together with all three ka inside him get alarmed, Gandora – as he had nicknamed the black beast/dragon inside of him, was more than ready to incinerate the thief, Shiroic – the nickname of the small white mage and guarder – which was the nickname for the little sword-man, ready to protect the boy on the sight of danger.

Heba knew something was wrong since the honey blond male who was dragging him knew that Heba had faked his 'death' in front of the self-proclaimed 'king of thieves' since he hadn't told that to anybody since he arrived at the palace, making something the small prince felt uncomfortable. The shadows were waiting impatiently, to take a bite of him, as Heba narrowed his eyes while his mind was screaming to get away and asked something that would make something clear, "Jono, how come you know that I acted like I died to get away from the thief back in the Lower Egypt?" The tri-color haired prince flinched, as the taller tightened his grip and forced Heba to walk faster making the small boy almost fall, more than one time. "There's a couple of slaves here in the palace that I eavesdropped on, they were talking about telling their leader, that you were alive and was here in the palace…"

Atem had been looking for Heba, wanting to show Heba the millennium puzzle that Atem's father had officially given him his morning. He might not have been able to fully control his shadow magic if he wasn't careful but he made a frown of the feeling that had been in the back of his head from the moment he had placed the puzzle around his neck. He had searched a little when he heard a use of the gods' names that only one boy in the whole palace would use. "Son of Anubis, stop dragging me or I swear I'll make sure Amit, will eat more than just your soul, Ra damn it!" Atem made a sigh as he heard those words hoping that his father who had returned didn't hear his best friend's ''choice of words'' and ran towards them when he noticed two of the slaves was making a frown as they looked the way the voice came from but shrugged it off as them frowning at the rule breaking voice.

He ran a bit more before he saw that it was Jono who was dragging a still cursing Heba who was trying to get away, making the crimson eyed narrow his eyes in a frown as he kept his shadow powers at bay, before he called Jono's name. "Hey, what do you think you are doing to my friend?!" Jono knew he should stop, but his mind was set on getting Heba out of there ASAP but did look at the prince behind them. "Sorry yer highness but I've gatta get Heba back home before… some certain persons… get wind of him bein' here"

Heba could see that Atem had no idea of what Jono was talking about, so he made a quiet sigh before he got his hand back, and walked over to the crimson eyed and smacked him on the back of his head making him flinch and look at Heba with a pout, "What was that for?!" Heba was tempted to roll his eyes. "That was for acting without thinking, you camel" He then made a sigh, before looking at Jono while taking his hand with a soft smile, making Atem feel a feeling that he didn't know what was. "if you want to go back home then why don't we take the sky?" Both Atem and Jono looked confused at Heba for a moment before Jono began to smile, "Alright! Let's get goin', no time ta waste!"

With that did the two from the Lower Egypt begin to leave hand in hand, not thinking about if Atem followed them or not. After running to the highest place in the palace and crawling up on the roof. Feeling the wind through their hair made them both smile, as they looked at each other in the eyes. "Ready Jono? I'm not going to leave the sky just because nature is calling you" The taller one chuckled and was about to say something when Heba's white mage ka appeared by itself and waived its hand for the two Egyptians to wait for a moment, making them look wondering on the little ka. "Shiroic? What's the matter?" Heba looked concerned on his ka, since he wanted to see how their friends was, ever since his encounter with the angel ka, but was surprised when the little white mage pointed its staff at Heba and covered said tri-color haired in light magic for a moment.

Jono was scared of what the little ka had done, but let out the breath he didn't know that he had been holding out, when he saw that the only thing that the magic had done, was giving the little prince his royal outfit with gold, jewelries and everything else he was used to wear back in the Lower Egypt before he ran away from the palace. Jono made a little chuckle as the prince of Lower Egypt made a pout while making a sigh, looking at his smiling ka. "Really Shiroic? Getting me back into my royal outfit while being on the roof of the Upper Egypt's palace seemed like a good idea?" He wanted to roll his eyes and shrug but surprised himself by the fact that he had to use a minute or two to get used to have all the gold back on him, 'Then again, it HAS been a while since I've been wearing this stuff…'

Those words went through his head as he placed a hand on his hips while he raised an eyebrow, "Seriously, what would Atem say, if he had followed us and saw me wearing my normal clothes?" This made Jono shrug. "A donno Heb' Probably–" He was cut off by the very one that they were talking about, "What in both Lower and Upper Egypt, are you wearing Heba?!" Hearing Atem's voice made surprised both Lower Egyptian so that both of them looked ready to summon their ka for a moment before relaxing a bit "Probably that…".

Heba scratched the back of his head with an awkward look on his face. "Umm, Sorry Atem… I MIGHT have forgotten to tell you that I'm actually not just some random citizen of the Lower Egypt but actually the prince… that and I ran away because my dad wanted me to marry a girl, who's soul I think is so bad, that I'm sure not even Ammit would be able to touch it without getting sick." Heba could see from the look the other prince gave him that the crimson eyed prince would be frozen to the spot for some time, quickly looked at Jono again. "Let's not waste any time Jono, I got a bad feeling about what's happening back home at the palace…"

Jono made a nod before both of them called upon their ka which in Heba's case was his red orbed black dragon, Gandora, and in Jono's case was it a simple black dragon with red eyes though it was smaller than Heba's. "I tell ya, those feelin's of yers is always hittn' too close to da truth Heba…" This earned him a nod from the amethyst eyed prince before they ran to the edge of the roof and jumped, snapping Atem out of whatever state he had been in, "Heba, no!"

Atem watched in horror as his friend jumped off the roof, and moved over to the edge, but right before he reached the edge did he hear Heba's voice; "Tell the others, that I'll see them again soon!" He was confused for a moment before getting blown backwards making him sit down as he looked up in the sky to see Heba and Jono flying on the back of their ka, like it was something they could do in their sleep with ease. Heba looked down at his friend and waived his hand as a 'see ya', before the two dragons took off in the direction of Lower Egypt as fast as their wings could carry them.

Heba looked behind him at the palace that got smaller and smaller as the wind blew through his hair. He was having mixed feeling about leaving what he had been calling home for the last couple of months, on one side was he sad that he had to leave Atem, who had been his best friend ever since he met Jono, Ryou and Malik, but on the other hand was his encounter with Ryou's ka also worrying him a lot which had been one of the main reasons that he had left.

(Fifteen minutes time skip was brought to you by two black dragons)

The two ka riding Egyptians, had been riding with nothing happening, and even when Heba shouldn't be worried about anything since they were in the sky, could he not help but feel that something was wrong. "Hey Jono? Is it just me, or does this go too easy for you too?" Heba saw Jono's mouth begin to move when Gandora suddenly stopped, and was about to freak out as light surrounded him, when he heard the voice of the goddess who had confused him time and time again. _"Heba, prince of the light. It is time for you to realize the meaning of the name we gods gave you. we are asking for your assistance…"_

Hearing this was there a chill running down Heba's back to the point where he forgot his manners. "Meaning? Assistance? What in all of your names are you talking about?" He had expected the goddess to speak when the light changed into a warzone, but what caught Heba's attention wasn't the war yells, the fact that he was still on his dragon's back or the goddess by his side, but his friend, Atem, and what he guessed was a demon was facing each other though he couldn't take everything the demon serious because… _'Is that demon having a dragon head for a dick?!'_

Heba would have fallen down from his dragon's back of laugher, if it wasn't for the fact that he could almost taste the darkness that was everywhere and didn't know why but had the biggest urge to do anything to turn it from the demon's favor to his friend's, when he heard the goddess tell him something like she had read his mind. _"There IS something you can do to even the fight between the two of them, but you would have to say goodbye to Egypt for some time…"_

This surprised Heba. Giving a big hand to his friend, for such a small price? No, there had to be something more that the goddess didn't say! "Wait… how would I even MAKE IT more of a fair fight? You haven't said how." His eyes were locked on the demon, but could almost imagine the goddess making a sad face. _"You are the only one with a ba, pure enough to be the shackles of light, that will act as the seal that keeps the demon's powers inside, making the young pharaoh able to fulfill his destiny…"_ Hearing this got Heba thinking. He might give Egypt one of the biggest help they would ever hope to get, but it also meant that he wouldn't see the ones he loved and cared about for he didn't know how long, but decided to be selfless and help the land that he loved by all his heart.

"I'll do it… just don't tell anybody about it…" He closed his eyes as he felt a light kiss on his forehead and opened his eyes and heard in the back of his mind _"You already know what to do, do you not, prince of light?"_ Heba made a small smile as he made a nod. Wondering how it could be that, even knowing all of this, was he still going through with it. "I swear to all you gods and goddess's, Atem better be happy that he has a friend like me…" He made a sigh before looking serious at his dragon who looked back at him. "Gandora, get all of your orbs ready… we are going to destroy something that rivals the gods…" Heba was almost sure that his dragon smiled when he said destroy, before it let out a mighty roar as all the orbs began to shine like they never had.

Atem was having problems with the demon Zorc, when he heard a familiar roar, and was sure that the demon also had heard it since it's head turned the same way and saw the person who had been missing for some time, on his ka whose orbs was glowing all over its body and wings. "Heba…" He said the name under his breath with a smile, he had requested help from the Lower Egypt, but the pharaoh had denied, since Heba never had returned ever since he left Atem's palace. So, hearing the roar and looking at his friend's most destructive ka, was a big relief for him, for more than one reason. The first reason was that he had been worried for his friend, since no one had heard from him for a while, not even his friend that he had left with, who had said that Heba and his ka disappeared in front of him some time ago and there were rumors about, the other prince having been killed.

second reason was that the amethyst eyed prince's most destructive ka even from where they could see it, was making it clear that he and his master, who was on the back, wasn't going to play around when they started their attack. But the fact that he had problems with the demon, even with all three god ka, could he not stop worrying about his friend. Heba on the other hand, wasn't having one drop of doubt about what he and his dragon was about to do, as he looked at the orbs who was glowing, ready to be fired at Heba's command.

Heba knew that almost everyone present was looking at him after his ka's roar, including his friend and the demon. "We only have one chance to do it, so no holding back on the beams, okay?" Gandora growled which Heba took for a sign that the dragon wouldn't hesitate to protect its master, even if it was going to hit someone from either side, when the small prince heard something that he imagined was the demon laughing and looked at the black demon. His dragon might have midnight black scales but, the demon's black was like a 'darkness' black that he didn't want to admit but was somehow a bit scared of it, feeling like the red eyes that looked at him could tear his soul apart with a blink, but had to keep calm.

"I'm gonna punch Atem, the moment I see him…" His dragon flew towards the demon, and he could feel the darkness from the demon was almost looking hungry at the boy, but was focusing on the dragon dicked demon, as he and his dragon narrowed their eyes flying towards Zorc as fast as they could. Zorc himself had felt the light from the smaller boy's soul and so he wasn't too surprised when he saw how big the spirit he was riding was, but was surprised when he saw the tri-color haired dragon riding prince was flying towards him, "Annoying fly…" He heard the human he had been fighting right before the small one had appeared yell Heba's name as the demon reached out to grab the dragon who was flying fast towards them.

The young prince clicked his tongue as his dragon easily avoided getting grabbed and was soon behind the darkness being, "Now! Destructive rays!" The demon didn't have time to turn all the way around before mass destructive rays, that came from every orb on the dragon, was fired. Even if some of the rays, to Heba's sadness, hit some of Atem's soldiers, did the amethyst eyes never leave the demon who got hit by most of the rays hit the demon, but something was changed. The rays who normally looked like red beams was now white chains that looked like they went into the demon's body. Seeing chains instead of rays having hit the demon left both princes confused before they snapped out, of it when Zorc roared in what sounded like pain.

Zorc looked at Heba with anger that scared the dragon riding prince, making him almost regret doing what he was doing, when he felt a hand on each of his shoulders and looked, and saw his two other spirits who was smiling. He smiled back and was about to say something when he heard the demon, "I don't know what you are thinking that you are doing, but you won't get away with messing with the demon lord Zorc!" Zorc pulled in the chains which worried Heba as he felt it like it was his soul that Zorc was pulling instead of the chains. It was like a tug-of-war between a soul of light and one of complete darkness as Gandora tried to stop Zorc in pulling them closer.

Heba looked back and forth between the demon and his dragon, and had no idea of what he was doing when he suddenly grabbed one of the chains to help just a little on the pulling. But the moment he touched the chain was it like somebody was trying to tear him apart from the inside as black lightning surrounded and went through the boy. Heba screamed in pain, and tried to let go of the chain but his hand was somehow stuck to the chain, while the black lightning was beginning to be like a whip on Heba's body, but it didn't only leave scratches. The places the black lightning had 'whipped' Heba was drawing blood, which soon covered his back and some of his arms as he looked at the demon with fear slowly creeping its way into his mind.

Heba was trying to shake the off the fear, by digging it under the almost blinding pain from the black lightning which continued to dig deeper into his flesh some leaving wounds that was deeper than when his three ka had been carved onto his back with a knife making him scream from it every time, the lightning whipped a part of his back that had already been scared before. He tried to ignore the pain that was hitting him continuously even the places that he already had been hit by the lightning, as he looked at the demon and made a small gasp when he saw the black lightning on the hand that the demon tried to pull with. This made Heba growl and forgetting the fact that he was losing more blood than what could be seen as 'losing too much blood, too fast' and yelled something that stunned both Zorc and Atem who had been watching his friend trying to take the demon on. "Trying to hurt me like that is a really low blow, even for someone with a dragon dick!"

Heba used the moment where Zorc had been stunned to pull in the chains, but this time when he pulled did no lightning appear. Instead of more blinding pain that Heba was almost covered in blood from, was it like an unknown and humongous power was slammed into his body at once which made him lose his breath as he coughed some blood making it run down in the corner of his mouth while he felt the power getting pushed into a deep unknown place in his soul from it. But while he tried to recover which was not really working with all his other wounds could he hear Zorc roar something about powers but he was slowly losing consciousness and was sure that it was his last moments when he looked at Zorc who was reaching for him and his dragon, intending to crush their bodies, when he heard the goddess who had asked for his help.

He was surrounded by the same light as he had before he had arrived at the war zone. _"I am sorry that you had to go through all that Heba, but you succeeded in taking almost all of the demon lord Zorc's power from him…"_ Heba tried to open his eyes, but it was harder than he thought as he listened to Isis. _"Heba, my child… Like I said before will you will be forced to leave Egypt for a while… Do not worry little one, this is not banishment. But we gods have deemed it necessary to not only bring you two another land or country, but also bring you to a whole new era, where no one will remember the war that you helped in… you will also have some other changes but you'll see them for yourself."_ Heba tried to move, but the pain in his back screamed at him to stop moving.

Even though the pain disappeared, did he also know that it was a sign of that he was transported away from all he knew and loved, to only the gods knew and grew unconscious. The next time he slowly regained consciousness was when he heard a female voice. But not the one from the female goddess, which made him curious enough to slowly open his eyes, but his eyes got wide open when he realized that the one who had spoken was a grown-up version of his mage, who now was a graceful woman with silver hair. "Ah you are finally awake master. We have been brought to a place called Domino which is a city in the country called Japan 5000 years in the future…" Heba was frozen for a moment as he processed the information he had just received, before he almost yelled. "WE HAVE BEEN WHAT?!"

* * *

Yugi: *cries in a corner while Yami hugs him* Evil…

Yami: *glares at the evil laughing Eon* I should send you to the shadow realm for hurting my aibou!

Eon: *stops laughing and glares at Yami* Shut it or I'll make him more than just a rival to Kaiba, if you know what I mean!

Yami: *gets paler while hugging Yugi* I'll be good…

Eon: *looks at reader* I hope you enjoyed! Please review and and tell if I should do it. Until then I'll see you next time in one of my stories!


End file.
